Inspiration in the Closet Part 2
by L8Bleumr
Summary: *COMPLETE* Two writer friends decide to take the muses out of the closet for some wacky fun.


Inspiration Out of the Closet – Part II

It was a warm day in June and after a week of rain the sun finally came out. The reports on the local news said the reefs were teaming with mangrove snapper and white grunt. I knew when the fishing was good either you got out there or you missed out so I quickly called up my friend Char.

"Do you want to head out to the reefs today? The water is calm and the fish are biting." I said into the phone.

"Sure. That sounds great." Char said enthusiastically. "Just one thing. Should we take the muses?"

"What take them fishing? I don't know Char. You know we shouldn't take them out in public." I said worriedly.

"Yes, but we're not 'out in public'. We'll be on your boat in the middle of the ocean. What could happen out there?" she pleaded. "Come on, they haven't been out in a while and Haldir hasn't been himself lately."

I rolled my eyes. "That's because you pissed him off with that other story you are writing. You know he's never had to share closet space with anyone before. Well, anyone other than elves anyway."

"All the more reason to take them with us." she said cheerily.

I had a bad feeling about this but I couldn't find it within myself to turn down my friend. "Alright, he can go, but Haldir better be on his best behavior." Those two could get into some heated arguments and they usually ended with both of them rolling on the floor. My boat wasn't big enough for that kind of activity or at least I couldn't get far enough away if they started to… you know *ahem*.

"You're bringing Legolas aren't you? They haven't seen each other much since you took him home with you."

"Yes of course he's coming. I'm not getting stuck by myself. There's no telling what will transpire with you and Haldir. I'll see you soon. Meet me at the docks." I said and hung up.

I smiled as I remembered the party at Char's house and the first time I met my writer friends and their muses. What a wonderful night it was as I was visited in my dreams by all those delectable elves. I woke only to realize it wasn't just a dream. Char had let me in on her secret group and allowed me to choose my own muse. Of course there was only one I would ever choose. Legolas had been with me encouraging my writing ever since.

Soon we were on the boat and heading out to the reef. I knew just the right spot where the fishing was always good. The water was so clear, you could see all the way to the bottom, some fifty or sixty feet down. Dark shapes darted quickly through the water. It was as if the fish were just waiting for us. Char dropped the anchor and we got the poles ready at the back of the boat. Once again, our elves greeted us as they came up from below deck. Legolas immediately came up behind me, wrapping his strong arms around my waist. "It is so beautiful here." he whispered in my ear.

"I just love being in the open like this." I sighed.

"I wasn't talking about the scenery." he said lightly biting my earlobe.

Shivers immediately went up and down my spine but I held my composure. "Legolas you know we can't… you know. Not with Char here and especially her randy muse."

We laughed as we heard Haldir clear his throat. "Have you forgotten of the hearing of elves? And what do you mean by 'randy'?"

"Never mind them." Char spoke up. She jumped up bringing her legs up and wrapping around him. Haldir caught her, his large hands cupping her bottom. They instantly captured one another's lips and kissed deep and long.

"Alright you two." I finally broke in. "Legolas and I are here to fish. If you guys are going to do that, take it below deck."

Legolas gave me a look as if to say he thought fishing was just an excuse. I smiled and reached behind his head, my hand twisting in his golden mane. "We will have our fun later. Don't you worry about that." Then I covered his mouth with my own, pushing my tongue past his lips only to be welcomed by his.

Haldir turned out to be quite the fisherman. He caught the first few snapper. Char helped him get them on the boat. I took the hook out and threw them in the ice chest. He was having a hell of a time and it was fun to see him in such good spirits. I guess he was feeling rather proud too. Char was cheering him on and soon they were on each other again. Honestly, I didn't know how they argued so much. They hardly ever talked to each other since they were swallowing each other's faces most of the time. I was feeling a little uncomfortable and looked at Legolas. Of course, he was looking a little excited. I think he was getting off watching those two. I made a fake coughing sound, a signal to Char. She noticed it right away and released Haldir.

"Let's go below." she whispered.

"Oh I'm going below alright." Haldir answered wantonly. Wow, that even sent a spark through me. Haldir's vibes were ricocheting all over the place. Next on my list of things to do… buy a bigger boat.

With those two gone, Legolas and I got back to fishing. It was, after all, the reason we were out here. I watched as Legolas put a piece of bait on the hook and lowered the line into the water. Instantly a fish striped it off. He reeled back in and I smiled. "You need to secure the bait better." I suggested. "Here." I said and took his hook. We were using pieces of cut up ballyhoo (a sort of needle nose fish). "Hook it close to the spine so it won't come off so easily. And use smaller pieces. You want the fish to swallow it whole not nibble at it."

Legolas' face instantly became impish and I knew he was about to comment on my last sentence. "Watch it Elf or I'll throw you overboard." I teased. He just laughed and lowered his line into the water again.

We sat in comfortable silence for a while. I caught two white grunts and threw them in the cooler with the others. Just a few more fish and we'd have enough for everyone.

Suddenly there was a loud bang from below. "Damnit Haldir. What the hell?" I heard Char yell. Being they were below deck, it came out muffled.

"I thought you liked that." he countered.

"Not like THAT. Jeez, what is it with you elves. Not everybody likes that."

Legolas and I looked at each other. He just shrugged his shoulders. "Silvan elves, need I say more?"

I laughed. "I'll take a Sindar elf any day."

"You had better." he countered playfully.

We continued to fish and suddenly Legolas got very excited. "I think I got one." he yelled. I did too at first as I saw his pole bend, but when I saw it wasn't jumping I knew he hooked the bottom.

"Nope. No all you caught was a piece of coral." I said. I grabbed the line and pulled until it popped. Legolas reeled in and the hook was gone. I took a new one out of the tackle box, handing it to him. "You can't let it go all the way to the bottom." I said as he knotted the new hook. "Let your line sink until it hits the bottom then crank it in a few times. You want it close to but not touching the bottom. That's where the fish are.

He did as I said and within a minute, his pole was dancing. "Fish on." I yelled as he reeled in his line. Whatever it was, it was putting up a good fight. I looked over the edge of the boat. It was getting closer to the surface and I got the net. We finally got it into the boat. "That's a black grouper. Great catch if it's a keeper."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"There's a size limit. It has to be at least twenty four inches." I said as I got out the tape measure. Legolas unhooked the fish and held it while I measured. "Aw, damn, twenty two and three quarters. It's too small. We have to throw it back in."

I watched as he very carefully lowered the fish back into the water. His hands held and supported it under the surface of the water until it finally swam away. There was something so loving about the way he did this. I think it gladdened his heart to release this fish. He swished his hands in the water and I came up behind him. He stood up straight again and I buried my face in his neck. "You are such an Elf." I teased.

Suddenly, Haldir emerged from the cabin door carrying Char over his shoulder. Legolas and I abandoned our snuggling to see what they were doing.

"Put me down you beast." Char screamed.

"Fine." Haldir yelled back. I couldn't believe my eyes as I watched him carry her to the edge of the boat and throw her in the warm water. There was a big splash and Legolas and I ran over to see where she was.

I looked in and Char was just breaking the surface. Her hands began slapping the water as if she meant to do some damage. Then she let out a guttural scream. "You son of a bitch. How dare you treat me this way."

Legolas and I were stunned and just watched it play out.

"Me? Treat you this way?" Haldir yelled. His hands were resting on the edge of the boat as he looked down at Char treading water. "I have been nothing but good to you. I have been there since the very beginning. It's you. How dare you bring another muse into our place, and a vampire of all things."

Legolas looked at me with utter confusion. "Char is writing a vampire story. She's found a new muse, but as far as I know, she still wants Haldir. This is just a side project." I whispered.

"I told you I am just trying to expand my range. I've never written outside of Middle Earth before. I was just…" She was cut off.

"You have been with him. You have made love to him. I thought I was the only one." Haldir was in a rage now. I'd never seen him like this and I began to imagine what he must look like in battle.

"Alright. Alright Haldir, I admit it. I have been with him, but only because you left me. He seduced me with his words and my writing just came naturally. A whole story poured from me. It was like nothing I have ever experienced before. Then he took me. That's right. He took me almost every night after you disappeared. It was good too. It was hot and sexy. It was hard and lustful. He screwed me unconscious. Is that what you want to hear? Shall I tell you more? Or should I tell you how empty he made me feel. He only lives for the moment and then he is gone. He does not hold me or stroke my hair. He doesn't whisper sweetness in my ear and tell me how beautiful I am. He doesn't make love to me slow and easy, taking care to satisfy my every craving. He is not you. He never will be." Char finished by looking up at Haldir. She turned from him and made her way to the back of the boat where the ladder was.

Haldir did not move. He seemed to be deep in thought. I elbowed Legolas and gestured with my eyes for him to go and speak with Haldir. Then I grabbed a beach towel and went to the back of the boat. I helped Char up and wrapped the towel around her. She was quietly crying and I embraced her. "It's going to be alright. He can't stay mad at you forever. Besides, you brought him here into your closet."

"Yes but he is free to leave anytime he sees fit. You cannot keep a muse against their will. When they see they are not needed anymore, they are free to leave. I think I have just lost him, but I don't want him to go. I still need him. There is still too much to finish without him."

"Then tell him that. He just needs to know that he is wanted." I looked up and saw Haldir approaching us. I let go of Char, wiped her tears away with my hand, smiled and gestured with my eyes that he was standing behind her. She smiled slightly and mouthed the words 'thank you' before turning to Haldir.

He reached for the edges of the towel and wrapped her a little tighter. "We need to talk." he said and guided her below deck once more. I watched them disappear then looked to the front of the boat where Legolas sat. Gods he was gorgeous. The sun made his hair shine like gold. His eyes were as blue as the ocean that surrounded us. He wore a crooked smile and his dimples were very pronounced. I strolled over to him and he caught me by the waist. He pulled me into his lap and I rested my head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat. He kissed the top of my head and whispered. "Will this ever happen to us? Will you one day tire of writing for me and find a new muse?"

I sat back so I could look into his azure depths. "Honestly, I may find other things to write about. If I am going to try to make something of my talents, I cannot stay in Middle Earth. But when and if that happens, my new characters will be my own. The places I write about will be real. There is no other fan fiction genre I would want to write in. I will always need you there helping me create. You have been there from the very beginning and you will be with me for a long time to come. You will always be my muse."

I leaned in slowly and captured his lips. We kissed long and slow. Our tongues slid over each other as we gave into the moment.

"Oh Haldir. Yes! Yes!" we heard from below deck. Then there was a rhythmic thumping against a wall. Their moans became louder. Legolas and I looked at each other and could not help but feel the sexual excitement of the moment.

He started by sucking on my earlobe. Then he moved to my neck, licking and carefully nibbling. I tilted my head to allow him easier access. His hands roamed to my chest and I arched into him. He was doing what he does best, inspiring me for future references.

I closed my eyes and lay down on the cushioned bench. "Oh Legolas." I moaned as I waited to feel him lie down on top of me and cover me with his lithe body. The thumping from below stopped and it was silent again except for the small waves lapping at the side of the boat. That and the sound of seagulls circling up…

Why was I lying here alone? Why wasn't Legolas ravishing me by now like he usually did? That's when it dawned on me. I opened one eye. Sure enough, just as I thought. Legolas was sitting there, staring up at the sky with a faraway look on his face.

I sat up and followed his gaze. "Damnit!" I yelled. Legolas never even moved. He was in a trance.

"Freakin' seagulls." I said angrily, feeling cheated out of my love session with my muse.

It was done. There was nothing more to do but secure the loose items and reel in the fishing gear. All was quiet in the cabin below and I knew those two were unbelievably satisfied. Meanwhile, I was all worked up and left on my own with an elf lost to a seagull's cry.

I knocked rather loudly on the cabin door. "We're heading in." I called to the lovers. I left Legolas sitting on the bench, his eyes half closed and in some sort of dream state. I pulled up the anchor, revved up the engine and headed for shore. Well, at least we caught some nice fish. After all that was what we started out for in the first place.

* * *Mental note to self… Never take a Wood elf fishing in the ocean.* * *

The End…


End file.
